Fatty liver is a diseased state of the liver wherein lipids, mainly neutral fats (triglycerides, TG) are accumulated excessively in the liver, thus fatty vacuoles are observed in about more than a half number of the liver cells. As to the cause of fatty liver, there are reported various pathogenics such as obesity, diabetes mellitus, alcoholic intake, oxygen deficit, endocrinic disorder, exogenic toxins or medicines, endogenic toxins and the like. Particularly, along the recent trend on increasing of obesity, a number of patients with supervenient fatty liver are also increasing. Said fatty liver is necessarily treated at the early stage, because after all this disease may be migrated to severe hepatopathies, such as hepatitis, hepatic cirrhosis and the like, finally such instances are not seldom to court death. However, at the present, an agent effective for curing fatty liver has not been known yet, and dietetic therapy is only known as a general therapy. Thus development of a medicine capable to prevent and cure fatty liver satisfactorily and effectively is earnestly desired.
Heretofore, the present inventors have conducted an extensive research work regarding effective ingredient compounds used for pharmaceuticals. Then in the course of research work, previously the inventors have found the fact that a series of carboxylic acid amide derivatives are effective as antiinflammatory agent and calcium antagonistic agent, then invention relating to said derivatives was completed and patent applications were filed (JP-A-61-151199 and EP-A-273444).
Further, the present inventors have additionally found the fact that other carboxylic acid amide derivatives relating to the above-mentioned carboxylic acid amide derivatives have excellent activity for lowering lipids, and are excellent in low toxicity regarding side-effects etc., thus the latter carboxylic acid amide derivatives are useful agents for curing hyperlipidemia, and also for preventing and curing various diseases (hyperlipidemia), such as hypercholesteremia, hypertriglyceridemia, hyperphospholipidemia, hyper-free fatty acidemia and the like. Then an invention on the basis of such finding was filed as a patent application (Japanese Patent No. 2584336).
Additionally, the present inventors have found the facts that, other than the useful activity for curing hyperlipidemia, the above-mentioned carboxylic acid amide derivatives also have activity for inhibiting excretion of proteinurea, thus these derivatives are effective as agents for curing nephritis, then an invention on the basis of such finding was filed as a patent application (Japanese Patent Application Hei 9-93002).